Blondie
Blondie is the brave pony of Rapunzel, whom she met during a parade thrown to welcome the Princess back into town. Bio Appearance A light golden pony with large blue eyes. Her golden hooves match her gold paw marking, located on her left flank. She has thick eyebrows and a slightly darker than her skin muzzle, while her inner-ear is pale brown. She has a wavy mane and tail, with a glittering fuchsia bow on her tail and flowers and leaves decorating her mane. Blondie wears a purple harness accented with small gold pieces to match her collar. On her back is a purple saddle with indigo on the side that has a flower design. Personality Blondie is just as brave and sweet as her owner. She is very trustworthy and acts as a guard horse - no one else can salute as elegant as she! She loves flowers, the royal parade, and being brushed. Merchandise *Blondie Beauty and Bliss Playset. Comes with a purple tower container, a hair dryer and brush, a portrait of Blondie with Rapunzel, and three hairclips with pink, magenta, and purple hair attached. Her tail has purple-pink tinsel in it and can be brushed. * AirWalker® Balloon Buddy. * Toy Plush. * Princess Doll and Pet Figure Set. * Ornament. * Wristwatch. * Balloon Buddy Airwalker Decoration Supplies Quotes *''"Would you help me get ready for the royal parade?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "Rapunzel will be so pleased to see me!" (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "Guard horses needs lots of grooming." * "My mane looks also sleek and shiny! * "I love it when Rapunzel brushes and braids my mane." * "Rapunzel will be so pleased to see me!" (Getting Fed) * "Is it time for a treat?" * (Eating a carrot) "Yippee!" ** "Mmm! That was a tasty treat!" ** "A treat for me?! Why, thank you!" * (Eating an apple) "Mmm! That was a tasty treat!" ** "A treat for me?! Why, thank you!" ** "Yippee!" ** "Thank you!" * (Eating hay) "A treat for me?! Why, thank you!" ** "Mmm! That was a tasty treat!" ** "Thank you!" * (Eating grass) "Thank you!" ** "Yippee!" ** "Mmm! That was a tasty treat!" (Getting Dressed) *''"Now I'm ready for the royal parade!"'' *''"Oh, I've never looked so regal!"'' *''"More accessories, please!"'' *''"A guard horse needs a lot of accessories."'' Trivia *Blondie's name could have come from Rapunzel's nickname from Flynn. *In the Palace Pets App, Blondie's muzzle coloring is more visible than in her design or artwork. *She made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episodes: Brie-zy Does It and Halloween in Whisker Haven (shadowy in the crowd) and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made.. *She will hopefully make more appearences in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery Clipart blondiepillow.png rap_blondie.png whblondie.png blondie2.png Blondie 2.png|Clipart of Blondie rapunzel_blondie.gif rapunzel_blondie2.gif App Disney-Palace-Pets-iceprincess7492-35386409-320-480.png 52e9f3782f21f20950029e1d78031c67.jpg|Blondie's Portrait With Rapunzel Blondie's Portrait With Rapunzel 2.png|Blondie's Portrait With Rapunzel 2 Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-disney-princess-34879143-320-480.jpg Blondie 5.png|In her original outfit Blondie 7.png|In Her New Outfit 7a0b87f33d3e4eb97154ed835961fc05.jpg|In her new outfit 2 dae00f2accc05b82dbb0a3be31cb53a0.jpg|In her new outfit 3 Blondie 4.png|Blondie's Story rapunzel3.png|Blondie's Story Part 2 Blondie's Story.png|Blondie's Story Part 3 Blondie 3.png|Blondie in the App Blondie Bubbles.png|Blondie Getting Bathed Blondie Wet.png|Blondie Dripping Wet Blondie Blown.png|Blondie Getting Hair Blown Blondie Brush.png|Brush Blondie's Mane and Tail Blondie Cut.png|Give Blondie a Haircut Feed Blondie.png|Feed Blondie Dress Blondie.png|Dress Up Blondie Art bd46f552277265f1b24080619f25d1fa.jpg 7831da9e553c32782ea68d0e131fb3704a341637.png character_palacepets_blondie_feb75af1.jpeg|Blondie from Whisker Haven open-uri20150608-749-hxswpi_cfdb04f5.jpeg Books SCH-456690-2.jpg 349b920751b60eba37aa6e464ec1dfb1.jpg Blondie.jpg|Blondie's Chapter Book Blondie Chapter.png 9781484706329_02_480x480-75.jpg|Blondie Wants To Be Guard 9781484706329_03_480x480-75.jpg Blondie 6.png Page01.JPG|Blondie Meets Rapunzel Blondie Getting Groomed by Rapunzel.jpg|Blondie Getting Groomed by Rapunzel Merchandise 76192_dppp_mini_collectables_blondie_medium_.jpg|MINI COLLECTIBLES: Blondie 61Y4BWE6qsL._SL1000_.jpg|Rapunzel and Blondie Doll and Figure Set Blondie.png|Blondie is a Toy Plush Blondie.png|Blondie Plush 51xFH-HBrIL.jpg|Blondie Ornament 51143005.jpg|Blondie Wristwatch 51MFwDIg2jL.jpg|AirWalker® Balloon Buddy: Blondie Other Blondie01.png 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Blondie.png blondieflwrsq.png blondielacecircle.png blondieprettyprancer.png rap_blondie2.png blondiename.png blondiename2.png 41mnY3RWuaL.jpg|Balloon Buddy Airwalker Decoration Supplies: Blondie rap_blondieheart.png Sticker Blondie Sticker.jpg|Blondie Sticker Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--61.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--62.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--65.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--66.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--67.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--68.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--69.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--70.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--72.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--73.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--145.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--146.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--147.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--148.jpg Blondie's Portrait With Rapunzel 3.png|Blondie's Portrait With Rapunzel 3 Blondie-Princess-Palace-Pet-Coloring-Page-SKGaleana-image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Rapunzel Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals